The legend of Garfield Logan
by Jtyler12
Summary: Garfield Logan has hidden power, and master Roshi takes him and another teen named Jak as his students, they begin training for the world martial arts tournament, or they could just take a nap...that would be cool to. DISCONTINUED.
1. A burst of anger

I don't own the Teen Titans or Dragon ball Z...RUB IT IN WHY DON'T YOU?

Raven sat in her room above her bed in lotus position. Everything was so quite...so peaceful...

"Azerath metrion zinthos" She chanted "Azerath metrion zin-"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Raven sighed, _"so much for peace and quite" S_he thought as she landed on her bed and rushed to the common room were Robin was typing commands into the computer rapidly.

"Who's it this time?" she asked him.

"It's-"

He was interrupted by The sound of the door opening as Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire entered the common room.

"Lets go kick some bad guy butt!" Beastboy said excitedly.

"Boyfriend Robin, what criminal is causing the problem?" Starfire asked.

"It's Slade." Robin growled "He's at the docks, he won't get away this time!" The boy wonder said, shoving one fist into the opposite hand.

"Sweet, I can finally test some upgrades I'v added to the T-cars engine!"Cyborg said proudly.

"Lets take him out!" said Beastboy.

Robin and Cyborg headed down to the garage, were the T-car was located. While Beastboy, Raven and Starfire went to the roof and started flying towards the docs.

Robin and Cyborg pulled up in the T-car just seconds before the other three landed and joined them and a familiar voice spoke to them from above.

"Hello Titans, miss me?"

The five teens looked up at a nearby warehouse and saw Slade standing on the roof.

"Can't say we have Slade." Robin replied.

"Aw and here I was looking forward to a reunion with old friends." Slade said.

"Were the furthest thing from friends, Slade" Robin hissed through his teeth. He then yelled his famous line."Titans,GO!".

They sprang into action, Starfire started shooting her eye beams at Slade but he was to quick and dodged every one of her attempts to hit him.

Cyborg fired his sonic canon at Slade, though he simply jumped over it and threw a bomb in between the two heroes.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!".

The bomb was surrounded by black energy and tossed back at Slade, who dodged the explosive but was sent off the roof from the force.

when he hit the ground he was faced with Beastboy, who turned into a rhino and charged at him, Slade jumped over the green animal.

Beastboy morphed back into his human form as he crashed into the wall the warehouse. He turned around and Slade had started fighting with Robin, who,as always, could rarely land an attack.

"Really Robin? This is the best you can do? I'm barely trying" Slade taunted as he continued to dodge.

He soon decided he was bored with the masked hero, and swung his own fist, hitting him right in the stomach, which caused him to cough up blood. Slade held Robin up by his hair and punched him in the face and then dropped him on the dock.

"AZARATH METRION ZIN-"

**BOOM.**

Raven had started to chant her mantra but before she could finish it, Slade had thrown a bomb at her.

Raven managed to put up about half a shield before the bomb hit but some of the explosion still got through and she was sent into the water.

"Friend Raven!"

Starfire went and pulled her up but Raven had passed out.

Beast boy was furious, he knew Raven was still alive but seeing her hurt like that still made him incredibly mad.

"YOU" He yelled pointing at Slade, the other two titans turned to look at him."HOW DARE YOU!".

"Oh, are you mad at me?" Slade said as he turned around "Then do something about it."

Beastboy snapped, he could feel his muscles get larger, The ground cracked slightly around his feet and everything that Beastboy could see before had gone dark...except for Slade.

Beastboy only had one thing in mind: To destroy Slade and protect his friends

Beastboy charged at his target without even bothering to morph into something. He stopped about a foot in front of Slade, who tried to punch him but Beastboy dodged it, the angry hero then jumped up and kicked Slade on the left side of his head, and quickly punched it back in the other direction.

Cyborg and starfires mouths dropped to the ground.

When he landed, Slade swung his leg to try and kick Beastboys legs out from under him but the shape shiftier jumped over the attack. The green hero started punching Slade in the stomach as fast as his arms could go. To finish off the attack, he swung upward and hit Slade in the jaw as hard as he could.

The power from the punch sent Slade upward. When his feet got to chest height with Beastboy, he grabbed them and started to spin in a circle. When he let go of his foot, Slade was sent into the wall of the warehouse.

Raven opened her eyes. She saw Cyborg and Starfire above her.

"ugh, whats going on?" she asked her friends as she sat up.

They both turned around and saw that she was awake.

"It is most amazing, Beastboy is fighting Slade...and he is kicking the butt!" Starfire told her.

"He's not even any kind animal and he's picking Slade apart!" Said Cyborg as he moved raven into a position were she could see the fight better.

She saw Beastboy punching Slade in the stomach repeatedly.

"Were did all that strength come from?" she asked.

They both shrugged "We'll have to ask him about it later" Cyborg responded.

Beastboy put his hands above his head and held them flat so that they faced the sky ,they both started to create light. which got brighter and brighter until he started shooting it at Slade.

The light exploded when it hit him. As he was firing, his hands started to get dimmer and dimmer until all the light was gone. Beastboy then put his hands above his head again but this time they were facing each other and started creating light. He formed the light into a ball and threw it at Slade (who was still trying to recover from the previous attack). Which knocked him back into the wall. When the dust cleared, Slade was on the ground, passed out.

Beastboy was breathing heavy. The darkness that clouded his vision started to disappear and he could just barely make out three of his friends walking toward him.

"_Hey, why is the ground getting closer?_" he thought. He saw Slade on the ground and the cracked wall behind him.

"_What the hell happened here?_" he thought as he hit the ground.

When Robin woke ,he found himself in the Tower's medical bay.

"Darn it!" He said "Slade must have gotten away!"

He looked over and saw Beastboy in the bed next to his. "He's out cold." He said.

The medical room doors hissed open and Cyborg entered.

"Hey boy blunder, how ya feelin'?" asked the half robot pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.

"I'v felt better" He replied. "Did Slade get away?"

"Nope, He's behind bars, right now" Cyborg told him.

"Really?!" Said Robin wide-eyed.

"Yep, and as unbelievable as it sounds, Beastboy was the one who beat him" Cyborg said.

"Did he release the beast?"asked Robin.

"Ummm,no, he used punches and kicks up until the end of the fight when he started shooting some kind of light at Slade."Cyborg explained.

Robin's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Your joking" Robin said.

"Nope, it's the truth, why would I joke about this? We know how important Slade is to you."

"Why didn't he use his powers?"

"Well, you'll have to ask him that when he wakes up...can you walk?"

"I think so" Robin replied. He scooted to the edge of the bed and set his feet on the ground. He stood up, wobbled a little, but regained his balance.

"I'm starving lets get some dinner" Cyborg nodded in agreement and they both made there way to the common room to join the other two titans.


	2. Kame House

When Beastboy woke he found him self in the Towers medical bay.

"_What happened to Slade?_" he wondered.

He thought about it and listed what he remembered-

"_The Titans alarm going off...Then flying to the docks, Raven getting hurt, then I got angry..._"

He couldn't remember what happened next.

" I must have attacked Slade and gotten my butt kicked"

"Actually it's the other way around BB."

He jumped when he heard Cyborgs voice. Then his surprise turned into confusion.

"What? No way." He said.

"It's true BB" Said Cyborg

Then the doors hissed open revealing the rest of the titans.

"Hey BB, how you doin?" Asked Robin.

"I'v been better, is it true that I defeated Slade?" He asked his team.

"Yes ,only Cyborg and Star saw the entire thing but I woke up around the halfway point." Raven said.

"He's in jail right now" said Robin."And I guess We can forget about asking you why you didn't use your powers..."

"Wait, if I didn't turn into an animal, then how did I knock him out?" Beastboy asked. He didn't know if he really knocked him out but it was obvious that Slade wasn't dead, he was pretty sure that prisons don't take dead guys.

Cyborg and Starfire proceeded to tell him about his fight.

In the middle of the ocean there was a small house on a small island. The house was a very light pink and had the name "_Kame house"_ painted on the side. Where two people were watching Beastboys fight on a crystal ball.

"See? I told you he had hidden power, but you didn't believe me, now pay up Roshi." said a short old women in a black cloak and a witch hat,as she held out her hand.

The old man next to her reached for his pocket. He had a beard and wore red sunglasses, an orange shirt,blue pants and a turtle sell on his back.

"Alright, Alright, jeez Baba" Said Roshi, while taking out his wallet and handing Baba a ten dollar bill.

"Hey!"Baba exclaimed"We agreed on twenty!"

"Put it on my tab!" Said Roshi.

A long piece of paper and quill appeared out of thin air, Baba grabbed them and started to write. "That's two hundred and forty dollars you owe me"

"Wow, I really do have a tab ...and I could have sworn it was two twenty."

"nope, two forty."Baba replied.

"Fine, now back to Garfield." Roshi said.

"Yes, yes, the boy has lots of hidden power inside him, in fact the power we saw during his fight with Slade was only the beginning, though he needs some help bringing it out" Baba told him.

"Are you suggesting I should train him?" Roshi asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Baba said.

"I'll think about it, it takes a lot out of an old man like me to train a student." Roshi explained.

"Just one student?" Baba laughed.

"You be quiet, I may not be as strong as I used to be but I'm still quite the lady's man!hehe!"

"Oh yea I can see all the girls that are beating down your door" Baba laughed again.

"Umm"Said Roshi trying to change the subject "So how will I get to their tower?"

"You'll figure something out" Baba said while packing up her Crystal ball "Now aren't you going to walk your dear old sister to the shore?"

"_Old_ is kind of underselling it isn't it?" Roshi joked as he walked with his sister to the island shore.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that" Said Baba as she opened the portal that would take her home.

"Well see ya around Roshi" She said. They both gave each other a good-bye hug and Roshi waved as his sister disappeared into her portal to her house.

Roshi went inside . "_Do I really want to take on a new student?_"He thought."_why not? I got time on my hands_"


	3. Meeting master Roshi

It had been about a week since Beastboy took out Slade. Robin didn't understand it.

"_how could anyone get that much power in a matter of seconds? When I fought Slade that day I was barely to land a punch, but then Beastboy came along to fight him and Slade couldn't keep up..._" He wondered.

Raven was a different story, she thought she had a pretty good idea how he got so strong, seeing Robin get beat up like that by Slade had pushed him to the edge and seeing her get beat up had pushed him over it.

She liked to think that it was only because of her getting hurt that he became so powerful, she liked to hope that he liked her as more than a friend but with how mean shes been to him over the years? no way. she was surprised that he even liked her as a friend.

Her affection for him started when he and cyborg fell into her mind, and he stayed behind to help her fight Trigon. That was the beginning of there friendship and also the beginning of her affection for him but she only realized her feelings after the beast was released for the first time. They had that moment outside the tower. that was when she realized she liked him.

But she knew he'd never like her back, how could he? All she ever really did was insult him or throw sarcasm his way, she had to, its not like she could tell him about her feelings, her powers were hard enough to control already, they would probably destroy the whole tower when her rejected her.

She stopped meditating, left her room and headed into the common room to make some tea. The common room doors opened and she saw Cyborg and Beastboy playing some stupid video game. Neither of them noticed her as she walked over to the kitchen area of the common room and began to make her tea, but when the teapot started to scream ,Beastboy noticed her "Hi Rae!" he said as he flashed her his signature grin that made her heart skip a beat.

"Hello Beastboy, and its Raven." She said in her usual monotone as she poured her tea into her mug. She left before he could respond. She walked into her room and continued drinking her tea.

When Raven had finished her tea she place the mug on her desk, and was about to start meditating again when there was a knock on her door. She answered it and the green teen was on the other side.

"Hey Rae, Robin wants to start combat training a little earlier today , he wants outside now" Said Beastboy,

"OK, I'll be out in a few minutes" Raven answered.

Beastboy nodded and walked off.

When Roshi couldn't think of a good way to get to the tower from the middle of the ocean, he called his sister and asked for her help.

"Just walk through this portal and you'll be at Titans Tower" Baba told Roshi

"Thanks Baba, but how will I get back to my island?"

Baba gave her brother a key.

"Whats this for?" he asked

"You can use this key to open a portal to take you anywhere you want to go, just think about the place, turn the key and your there" Baba explained.

"Oh,cool"

"Now get out of my house"

All the titans were outside the tower where Robin was explaining what training would be like today.

"Were all going to fight in hand to hand combat, Titans east was just attacked by a villain that was able to take away their powers temporarily, so I want to make sure that each of you can handle your own in a fight when you can't use your powers." Robin explained but really he wanted to see if he could release the power Beastboy had during his fight with Slade again.

"Starfire and Cyborg, you guys are up first"

The two teens walked to the small arena and stood across from each other , they got into their fighting stance and waited.

Robin blew his whistle and the titans charged at one another but just when they got into arms reach, an old man appeared between them.

"What the?" Cyborg said as he looked at the man.

All the other titans were silent , trying to figure out were the man came from.

"Uhh. Hi...I'm Master Roshi..sorry to drop in on all of you like that..." Roshi said

"Wait...you're Master ROSHI?" Robin asked wide eyed "Master Roshi is a legend in martial arts only very few people get to see him...he looks just like the story's said he would..." Robin thought.

"Well yea that's what I just said..."

"Why are you here at our tower?" asked Starfire

" Uhhh, Well I saw your fight with Slade and I was impressed by Beastboys power and I'v come to ask you to become my new student."

"So you could relies Beastboys full potential?" Robin asked

"No, but I can bring him closer to being able to access it."

" How long would it take?" Beastboy asked

"Well, most of my students train under me for about two years"

"Beastboy, I think you should go with him...the strength would be very help full in protecting the city"

Everyone looked at Beastboy, wondering what he would say next...

"well, it would make me stronger and there might be enemies down the road that are stronger than Slade, so...I guess I'll come with you."

"Good, we'll leave tomorrow morning"


	4. The following morning

Beastboy walked down the hall, heading to the common room with his bags in hand. When the doors opened , he saw Raven sitting on the couch drinking her tea and reading a book.

"Morning Rae"

"Morning Beastboy, I see you have your bags packed." She said hiding her sadness.

He set his bag down next to the door, and sat down at the kitchen table.

Raven set her book down on the coffee table, walked over to her kettle and poured herself some more tea. When she turned around she noticed his hair was still wet from his shower.

"_He looks so cute with his hair like that_" Affection Said.

"_I d-don't want him t-to l-leave..._" Said Timid.

"_But he will be more muscular when he gets back...no longer a string bean._" Noted Brave.

"_you should tell him how we feel Raven_" Said Knowledge.

"_SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!_" Raven shouted inside her head.

Beastboy must have noticed something was wrong.

"Are you OK Raven?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, yea I'm fine...It's just that im not going to see you for two years...I'm really going to miss you.."

"You're lucky you have the other Titans, all I will have is Master Roshi...I'll miss you to" He said.

She hid her blush by pulling up her hood.

The door to the common room opened and master roshi walked in.

"Good morning Beastboy. Good morning Raven" He said while walking over to the coffee maker.

"Morning Roshi" They both responded.

"So...what time are we leaving?" Beastboy asked.

"I figured we would leave around nine thirty" Roshi said.

"Cool, so whats the training going to be like?" Beastboy asked.

"It's not going to be easy if that's what you mean" Roshi said.

"I mean what are we going to be doing?".

"I'll give you the schedule on the first day of training".

"Oh, OK".

The common room doors opened again and Cyborg walked in.

"Mornin guys, What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles" The other three said in unison.

"Well I guess I'm making waffles!" He said as he gathered the ingredients.

They sat in silence for a while...just waiting for the others to wake up and for their food to be served.

"_He's going to have such big muscles when he returns..._" Said Affection dreamily.

"_I-I hope h-h doesn't c-change much_" Worried Timid.

"_You worry to much timid_" Brave said.

The common room doors hissed open once again, revealing Robin and Starfire.

"Good morning guys" Robin said.

"Friends! I wish you the morning of good!" Starfire said happily.

"Good morning" They all said in unison.

Starfire and robin sat down at the table.

"So, I'm going to lose a member of my team for two years?"

"Yes, but It will help in the long run."Roshi said.

"WAFFLES ARE SERVED!" Cheered Cyborg as he sat down a plate with twelve waffles piled on. As they ate, they talked about everything that didn't have to do with Beastboy leaving or being a super hero or training or even villains, and for once Beastboy felt like a normal teenager.

Nine thirty came to fast...

Every one was silent as they walked outside the tower.

"Well, I guess this is good bye...for a while" Beastboy said sadly.

Cyborg walked up and gave him a quick hug.

"See ya later man..."  
"See ya cyborg"

Then starfire gave him one of her famous bone-shattering hug.

"Goodbye friend beastboy...I will miss you"

"Star...fire..need...air"

"Ooops! Sorry friend beastboy"

"Its okay Star, I'll miss you too"

Then Robin came and gave him a hug that was just as quick as cyborgs.

Last was Raven, who to everyone's surprise gave him a tight hug, and this one lasted just as long as Starfires "I'll miss you Beastboy..."She whispered in his ear and pulled away from the hug.

"I'll miss you to..." Beastboy said"I'll miss you all"

Beastboy turned to face master Roshi.

"OK, I'm ready to go.."

Roshi nodded and pulled out a key, he held the it out and turned it, a portal opened and Roshi waved to the rest of the titans and walked into the portal, which showed a small house on a small island that had the words "kame house" written on the side.

Beastboy picked up his bags and started to walk towards the portal. He was about to walk through, when Ravens emotion "Brave" took over.

"Beastboy, wait!" Raven said walking closer to him.

Beastboy turned to look at Raven but before he could say anything, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The other titans mouths hit the dirt...Raven kissing Beastboy? They never thought it was possible but her she was kissing him on the cheek...

Raven pulled her lips away from Beastboys cheek, before he could respond, she smiled and pushed him through the portal.

The portal shrank until it was gone. The other titans looked at Raven in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"Y-you just kissed BB on the cheek..." Cyborg said.

"Yea, so what?"

"Do you like him?" Robin asked.  
"

Well I wouldn't have kissed him if I didn't.."

The other Titans remained silent, long after raven had gone back inside. until they finally came to their senses around noon.

"Well... that was interesting.."Robin said.

"I agree.. that was most unexpected" Starfire agreed.

"Umm...I'm gonna go do..stuff" Cyborg said walking off to the garage

"Yea" said Robin as he and starfire walked inside.


	5. Meet Jak and Moving Roshi

It had been about an hour since Beastboy arrived at the island that held Kame house.

Master Roshi showed Beastboy around the house, then they went outside and saw an approaching boat.

"Whats that?" Roshi asked.

"Looks like it's someone in a boat" Said Beastboy

When the boat arrived, a boy about the same size as beastboy came out of it and bowed to Master Roshi.

"Master, my name is Jak Damus and I'v come from a town in the east to request your training." The boy said.

"Oh, well that's very flattering but I don't take on every kid that comes to my island, you must face the most daring, dangerous, horrible tes-"

"I'll give you fifty bucks" Jak said flatly

"YOU GOT A DEAL KID!" Roshi said.

"Yes!" Jak said happily pulling a bag out of the boat.

"Just set your bags down some were inside and come back out here." Roshi told him.

When Jak came back out, Roshi continued.

"Ok so, In case you haven't noticed, this island isn't large enough for me to train you both , so we gotta move the house." He said.

"Move the house?" Beastboy asked.

"Yep, follow me"

They walked to the side of the house, and Master Roshi stopped in the middle.

"Watch this" he said.

He reached over and put one finger onto the house and pushed. The panel Roshi had his finger on was slowly pushed back...BOOM...The house was was gone.

"Uhhhhhh, what the fuck?" Jak said.

Roshi walked over to were the house once was and picked up a small bottle.

"It's called a capsule, you can hold almost anything with this"

"Wow, how come I haven't heard of these?" Beastboy asked.

"Well, their pretty rare now, only a few thousand are left and their really expensive to make" Roshi explained.

He put the Capsule into his pocket and pulled out his key.

"Whats that for?" Jak asked.

"It's going to take us to the training hills"

Jak leaned over to Beastboy "I think he's lost it" Beastboy laughed " Na, don't worry, It's true, that key is how I got here" Beastboy explained.

"whats it do?" Jak asked.

Roshi held out the key, turned it and another portal opened up. This one featured a much larger island with green hills and mountains, waterfalls, a small village, and a large forest.

"That." Beastboy said simply.

"Well, come on" Roshi said as he walked in.

"Come on!" Beastboy said walking forward with jak following close behind.

When they walked through, the portal disappeared, and Roshi had the capsule in this hands.

"Well, you have seen how to put something into a capsule but let me show you how to get it out" He said.

Roshi pressed the button on top of the capsule and threw it. When it hit the ground...BOOM. There was Kami house.

"Sweet!" Beastboy and Jak said.

"Now go inside, Garfield, go and show Jak around the house and put your bags into the guest room." Roshi said as he walked to the village "I have to get some food for dinner, I'll be back later."

The two students of Master Roshi walked into the house, grabbed their things and Beastboy lead Jak to the guest room.

"I dont know about you but I cant wait until tomorrow" Jak said

"Me neither"

"So your name is Garfield hunh? Cool name."

"Thanks, yours is pretty cool to" Beastboy said as they walked into the guest room. Which had a window, a bed, two night stands, a blow up bed, and a walk in closet.

"Flip a coin?" Jak asked

"Sure"

Jak took out a golden coin that was about the same size as a quarter.

"Heads or tails?" He asked.

"Tails"

Jak flipped the coin and caught it in his hand.

"Heads, I get the bed." He said as he showed Beastboy the coin.

"Darn.."

"How about we switch off every week or so?" Jak offered.

"That sounds good" Beastboy agreed.

They began to unpack their clothes, choosing opposite sides of the closet.


	6. Training begins

Roshi brought back pizza for dinner (half tofu and half cheese), when they finished eating they put the left overs in the fridge.

"You two should go to bed, we are getting up early" Master Roshi said, getting up from the table.

Jak looked at the clock "but it's only 8:00!"

"Well, we're leaving for the town at 5:00 AM"

"Crap" Said Garfield

Jak and Garfield walked back to their room and got ready for bed.

"Well, Night Garfield" Jak said laying down on his mattress.

"Night Jak" Garfield said laying down on his blown-up bed.

As Garfield lay in his blown-up bed, he started to think about Raven's kiss.

_"Does she like me?"_ he wondered _"Well, she wouldn't have kissed me if she didn't...more importantly, do I like her back?"_

They say if you have a dilemma, you should sleep on it, and while this isnt exactly a dilemma, he still decided to.

Before they knew it, it was 4:30 AM. Roshi had woken them up, they showered, dressed, had breakfast, and left for the village at 5:00 AM.

Early morning training was rough...they had to deliver milk (OH THE HORROR!).

The two students carried boxes with twenty bottles of milk in them. Roshi would tell them to run, skip or jog to each delivery, they climbed up mountains and zigzagged between trees. Soon Garfield felt like his arms and legs were going to explode.

They delivered the last bottle of milk at 9:00 AM.

"OH, THANK GOD!" Jak yelled as he and Garfield hit the dirt.

"Alright enough with the warm up, lets get on to the harder stuff." Roshi said smirking. " Get up and follow me"

"Can't we take five minutes?" Asked Garfield

"You can crawl for all I care, just don't stop moving" Roshi said.

Roshi Brought them to a large field.

"What are we doing here?" Jak asked

"Your going to plow the field..."

"That doesn't sound to hard" Jak said.

"With your bare hands..." Roshi said.

"That complicates things"

"You better get started." Roshi said sitting under a tree.

Plowing a field with your bare hands isn't as fun as it sounds...

"My finger nails are nonexistent!" Jak said.

"Keep going your only halfway done!" Roshi yelled.

They plowed the field until noon.

"Good, tomorrow you will plow another section of the field."

"Are we done with training for today?" Garfield said hopefully.

"Not even close" Roshi chuckled.

The next part of training consisted of swimming laps in a lake...that was infested with sharks.

"They wont bite you if swim faster...GARFIELD YOU DIDN'T TOUCH THE OTHER SIDE!"

"YOU"RE INSANE!" Garfield yelled back.

"Maybe a little bit." Roshi said to himself.

They stopped swimming laps at 1:00 PM then they had lunch.

When lunch was over, Roshi led them back to _kami house_ where he had three hammocks set up.

"Rest is just as important as training, you don't want to be in a fight when you cant keep your eyes open."Roshi said.

They napped in the hammocks until 3:00. Roshi had woken up and gone inside to bring out four different colored books.

"Knowledge is even more important than rest, you don't want to be all brawn and no brain."

The four books focused on different subjects. Red for history, blue for math, yellow for English and green for science.

After studying they had dinner and went to bed.

"Were going to do that...every day for two years" Jak said.

"Wonder full"Garfield said.

"Night Garfield." Jak said.

"Night Jak" Garfield said.

They fell asleep without even taking off their shoes.


	7. The two years pass

The six month mark had arrived, Jak and Garfield had become good friends.

Jak had been training under a martial arts master in his village. But he was constantly made fun of for being the weakest in his class, his master saw potential in him and told him to find Master Roshi and ask to be his new student.

At the one year mark, Jak and Garfield were talking about how easy the training was becoming, Roshi over heard them talking and gave them fifty pound turtle shells that there weren't allowed to take off unless they were sleeping.

Four months before the end of the training, Roshi told them about the world martial arts tournament that was scheduled to start two weeks after they finished their training.

"sounds fun" Jak said "I hope I get to fight you" (epic foreshadowing!).

The day before training would end, they all said goodbye to the villagers and moved kame house back to it's island in the ocean. They all sat around in the living room, watched TV and talked for the rest of the day.

The next morning Garfield was on the shore with his bags packed. Jak had asked Roshi if he could stay at _Kami house_, because he really wouldn't have a way to the tournament if he went home (Roshi agreed).

"Well Garfield I'll see you at the tournament!" Jak Laughed.

"See Ya Jak, You better be ready!" Garfield said.

"you'd better get going, Your friends are waiting for you..Roshi said.

He said good bye one more time before walking through the portal.

sorry for such a short chapter.


	8. Garfields return

The portal closed behind him as he stepped onto the island that held titans tower. He wasted no time in going to the front door, he typed in his code and walked in.

_"I can't wait to see them"_ He thought _"They should just be finishing breakfast."_

He took the elevator up and dropped his bags off in his room .

_"Holy crap I need to clean up in here!"_ He thought as he set his bags down on his bed.

He started walking down the hall towards the common room doors. But when the doors opened, the titans were not anywhere in sight.

_"They must be out on a mission"_ He wondered as he walked over to the computer, his theory was proven right when he saw Mumbo jumbos picture next to the crime description. Apparently someone said something rather mean to him and he went and started turning people into ducks.

_"Not again..."_ Garfield thought.

He looked over to the kitchen and noticed that Raven must not have made tea yet, But that she was about to when the alarm went off. He picked up her kettle and filled it with water. He had seen Raven make tea so many times that he had it memorized.. He turned on the stove and placed the kettle on top of it.

Soon the kettle started to scream and He turned off the stove.

The four titans returned early from getting their victory pizza, because Cyborg said that someone had entered the tower. Fearing that it was an attack they rushed back.

Raven was the first one into the common room, expecting to be attacked but instead she saw Beastboy at the counter.

"B-beastboy?" Raven said

He turned around and started to smile when he realized it was her.

"Hey Rae!"

She was so surprised that she didn't bother correcting him on the use of her nickname. She was amazed by how much he'd grown. His hair was longer, and his eyes now came up to her forehead. She also noticed how much bigger his muscles are...She blushed when she realized she was starring.

"Can I get a hug?" He asked and before he knew it Raven had her arms wrapped around him.

"I missed you..." She whispered in his ear.

He blushed "I missed you to " And he hugged her back.

"So...are we going to talk about that good bye kiss later?" He asked smirking.

Her Face was as red as Starfires hair. She nodded and saw the kettle again.

"Are you making tea?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I Realized you guys were on a mission and then I noticed that their was no tea in your kettle...so I started to make some for you..."

She blushed even more. Inside her head she was chanting her mantra, so that nothing would explode _"azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos"_

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her Mug and finished making her tea.

"How did you know how to make it?"

"I'v seen you make it a billion times"

She took a sip, it was pretty good.

"So your saying that you stare at me?" she said in a playful tone.

He bulshed."Maybe...maybe not" he Replied

She rolled her eyes "Well, either way thanks for the tea"

"Your welcome"

They sat down at the kitchen table.

"_BB's back, BB's back, BB's back!_" Happy sang in Ravens head.

"_God..look at those muscles...now he's even hotter_" Affection said dreamily.

"_You could grind meat on those abs_" Brave said.

Timid's face was the color of a tomato "_He's so nice..._" She said.

"_Now's your chance Raven! Tell how you feel!_" Knowledge said.

"Umm...Beastboy?" She said nervously.

"Yea Rae?"

"I have something to tell you." She said.

"Whats that?" He said, his heart quickening.

"Well...I really li-"

The common room doors opened to show a happy tamaranian.

"OH FRIEND BEASTBOY! YOU HAVE RETURNED!" Starfire cheered as she gave the green teen a hug.

_"Darn"_ Raven thought.

Soon the other titans joined in the common room, welcomed Beastboy back and sat at the kitchen table with the rest of the team.

Garfield started telling the other titans about the past two years and the up coming tournament.

"When does the tournament start?" Robin asked.

"In two weeks" Garfield said.

"Cyborg ask Titans East if they can spare a teammate or two, we'll need someone to protect the city while were gone." Robin said.

Cyborg nodded and left the room to contact Titans East.

"Roshi also taught us the kamehameha wave"

"Whats that?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait until the tournament to see."

"well okay then" said Raven.

"Well guys, I'm going to unpack." Garfield said.

The rest of the titans walked to their separate rooms.

"I'll tell him..soon" Raven said before starting her meditation session.


	9. Sign up for the tournament!

The last two weeks were odd. Garfield had cleaned his room and had made several attempts to talk to Raven but each time something went wrong.

The first time he was going to talk to her about her goodbye kiss, but robin called for a training session, which he didn't join into. ( to robins annoyance).

"Master Roshi told me to rest for the next two weeks, and that's what I'm going to do"

In his next try he was going to ask her if she wanted to go to the waffle house with him.

He walked up to Raven door and knocked he was feeling confident and unafraid until the door was opened and her saw her hooded face.

"yes Beast boy?" she asked.

"uh...I w-wondering i-if you uhh you w-wanted to-"

"Spit it out beast boy" she said impatiently.

He swallowed his fear.

"I wanted to ask if-"

"YO BB! THEY GOT A NEW GAME STATION!" Cyborg shouted happily as he grabbed the back of Garfield's shirt and going to the garage.

He tried again and again but it seemed like the world was against him, keeping him away.

the day before the tournament would begin, speedy and mas e Minos showed up at the tower and the five titans got onto the two hour plane flight that would take them to south city, where the Tournament was being held.

The five teens had to get up at 4:00 AM to make it to the 6:00 AM flight. Raven sat next to Garfield, Robin sat next to Starfire in the row next to them and Cyborg sat in the row in front of them by himself.

Around 6:40 Am Garfield pulled the lever on his chair and leaned it back a little, After he fell asleep Raven leaned against his chest.

"He's so soft!" Said Affection

Garfield subconsciously put his arm around Raven.

"Annnnd Affection has fainted." said Brave.

Raven then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Garfield woke up and saw Raven asleep, leaning against him and his arm around her, Fearing for his life, he began to try to move out of this position, Hoping not to wake her up but to his horror, she stirred.

"...Stop moving..." Raven mumbled wrapping her arms around his waist in an attempt to keep her green crush close.

Okay...Now Garfield was confused...but he stopped moving, he wanted to her to be comfy...and he was really enjoying being so close to her. He soon fell asleep again.

When the plane landed they all walked outside to the front of the airport and found Master Roshi waiting for them.

"Hey Master Roshi, how did you know we would be here?" Asked Garfield.

"Baba" He answered.

"Ah"

"Iv booked a hotel room with two bed rooms and that have two beds in each one, there's also a couch and i brought the Blow up bed" He Explained "Oh I also Rented a car that can hold all seven of us"

"Seven?" Asked Robin.

"yes jeeze,Clean out your ears, boy"

They followed Master Roshi to a Large Red van.

"A mini-van?" Complained cyborg.

"Its the only thing I could afford that would fit seven people" Roshi explained.

"Shot gun" Said Garfield as he got into the passenger seat.

They all got in and Roshi started the car.

"So...Wheres Jak?" Garfield asked.

"He's in the hotel room" Said Roshi.

"Is he the seventh person?" Asked Raven.

"Yep, He's my second student"

"I thought you only took on one student at a time?" Said Robin.

"Normally I do but this boy just wouldn't give up, he showed me just how much determination he had and I-"

"He gave you fifty bucks" Said Garfield. the rest of the titans started to laugh.

The hotel was called 'sunny nights'.

They all grabbed their luggage and followed Roshi to the room that was located on the tenth floor.

the room had a small kitchen, a small living room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Garfield introduced everyone to Jak, who was in the living room watching TV.

Roshi and Robin got the two beds in one of the rooms, Raven and Starfire got the two beds in the other bedroom, cyborg would sleep on the floor in the guys room, Jak and Garfield flipped a coin to decide who got the couch.

"Heads or tails?" Asked Jak.

"Tails"

Jak flipped the coin and caught it, showing it to Garfield he said-

"Heads"

"Darn" said Garfield.

"We'll switch off like last time" said Jak.

"Sure" Said Garfield. They put their bags on opposite sides of the couch.

When everyone was done unpacking their things, they all joined into the living room.

"So when do we leave?" Asked Jak.

"In about twenty minutes" Said Roshi" But first I have a present for you two"

Roshi got out two boxes and handed them to his students.

"oh no, were not going to deliver anymore milk" Said Jak.

"Just open them" Said Roshi.

When they opened their boxes they pulled out a thin red sleeveless shirt, with red pants, a black belt, blue wrist bands and blue shoes, and on a small white circle with a symbol written on it.

"Whats this symbol mean?" Asked Jak.

"It says turtle hermit on it." Said Roshi" I asked Baba to give me your measurements so I could give them to the tailor"

"Thanks." They both said smiling.

"Go try them on" Said Cyborg.

They both walked into the separate bathrooms and put on their new outfits, Baba was right, they fit perfectly.

"You both look good" Said Cyborg

"I like it" said Jak "What about you?"

"Pretty nice" Said Garfield.

"Now, lets get you both signed up!" said Roshi.

They left the Hotel and got into the car.

"Shot gun" Said Jak as he opened the passenger door.

Roshi started the car and pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"The temple grounds has multiple buildings, such as the dining hall that's located to the left of the entrance and it allows the participants to eat for free, the preliminary grounds which is located to the left of the martial arts temple's main building were all the fighters that signed up are sent to so that the final eight fighters can be chosen, in the main temple to is the 'room for contestants' were the fighters wait for their turn and right in front of that is the actual arena were the real tournament takes place." Master Roshi explained.

They parked the car, took off their seat belts and walked into the Tournament grounds, Which was exactly like Roshi explained it, straight across from the entrance was the arena, behind that was the Room for contestants, on the left of that was the dining hall and on the right side was the preliminary building. The grounds were surrounded by walls. Just before the entrance was a desk were two small men in orange cloaks sat. On the desk was Two pens and a lot of paper.

" IF YOU WISH TO ENTER THE TOURNAMENT PLEASE SIGN YOUR NAME HERE!" the man on the left yelled into his megaphone.

Garfield and Jak walked over and signed their names on the list, to their surprise Robin then did the same.

"Boyfriend Robin, are you going to be fighting in the tournament as well?" Asked Starfire.

"Yea, I want to see how much Beastboy has improved over the last two years."Said Robin.

"You guys go and wait in the dining hall, I have some old friends to say hi to, I'll catch up later" Said Master Roshi.

"Okay, See ya" Said Garfield.

The six teens walked off headed in the direction Roshi said the dining hall was in, when they opened the doors and Roshi was sure they couldn't see him, he turned to the table, picked up one of the pens and wrote a name down on the sign-up sheet.

* * *

Oooooooo, whats Master Roshi up to? If you know please don't spoil it for others. also This fanfic takes place either after Tokyo or after trigon, I still have yet to decide. oh and in case any body is confused (some how), Garfield and beastboy are the same person... I don't know how people would be confused by that but it was a thing that was making me worried and i felt that i needed to clear it up.

Sorry this update took so long, I have the next two chapters written in my notebook but i felt like i needed a break from typing, iv never typed this much in my life! I'll try to put out an update once a week but no promises.

Oh and if any of you can draw, then can you make a picture of Beastboy going Super Saiyan and send it to me, if you do then ill put that as the thumb nail for the sequel...why, you ask?...No reason...Its not like I plan on him turning super saiyan at some point...*avoids eye contact.

anyhow bye!


	10. The preliminary rounds

When the six teens found the dining hall, they sat at one of the many round tables and waited. When it was finally 10:30 an announcement came from the loud speakers.

"Will all the fighters that have signed up for the world martial arts tournament, please come to the preliminary arena, thank you"

Garfield, Jak and Robin stood up from the table.

"See you guys later, good luck!" said Cyborg.

"Bye….hey, where's Master Roshi?" Jak asked.

"The line to the bathroom must be crazy long" joked Cyborg

"I'm sure we'll see him later, right now we need to focus on the tournament" said Robin. The three teens walked off.

_"Bye Beastboy"_ Thought Raven.

The three teens walked into the preliminary arena, they saw a tall white man in a black tux and blonde hair on top of one of the three stages. They joined the small crowd that was forming around him.

When the last of the fighters were inside the building, the man held a microphone up to his lips and began to speak-

"Hello fighters! Thank you for coming! It's great to see so many of you here today! But unfortunately there is only eight spots in the real tournament and we have a great way of finding those eight! When I call your name please come up to the Stage and draw your number from this box!" The commentator said into his microphone.

He held a clip board up to his face and called the first name on the list-

"Jak Damus!" He called

Jak pushed through the crowd of people and climbed the steps onto the stage. He walked over to the commentator and stuck his hand into the box, grabbed one of the Ping-Pong balls inside and pulled it out, He showed the number to the announcer.

"Number three…okay then."

Jak walked off the stage and back over to his friends. The commentator called the next name on the list, then the next, then the next until all the names were called and everyone had a number. Jak got number three, Robin got number ten and Garfield got number fifteen.

"I will now commence with telling you the rules of the tournament!" The announcer said into his mic. "You will have a five minute time limit to defeat your opponent, If both fighters are still standing when time runs out then the judges will decide who wins based on how well you fought, If you happen to fall outside of the ring, then you are automatically disqualified, Killing your opponent is strictly forbidden! No weapons are allowed, claws are permitted but only if they are natural!"

"Now when I call your number, come up to the stage!" Said the commentator, after the first round passed, called the next two numbers.

"Number three and number four, please come up to the stage!"

Jak walked up and climbed up onto the stage, soon after him a large man about as all as Cyborg, walked on "Good luck!" Jak said happily

"I am fighting a child?!" He shouted at the announcer "This is pathetic!" he turned and faced Jak "you may as well give up now, you can't win"

"Just stop talking and fight!" Jak said obviously annoyed with the man's ignorance.

The man growled "Just for that, I'm not going easy on you!"

He charged at Jak and swung his fist, hitting Jak in the cheek. Jak was thrown back but caught himself before he fell out of the ring.

"How does it feel to be hit by me strongest punch?" The man laughed "What do you have to say?"

"Well, you're in trouble if that's the best you can do" Said Jak smiling.

The man charged again but when he tried to punch his opponent, Jak disappeared. The man looked around for a few seconds, clearly confused but he soon laughed.

"He must have ran away, little coward" laughed the man but then he heard a voice come from behind him.

"I'm right here" said Jak tapping his back.

The man was sent flying until he was stopped by the wall.

"Ummmm…number four? Number four? Well…he must lost his footing, Number three wins by default!" Said the announcer.

Jak walked off the stage and back over to his friends, starring at his finger.

"That was awesome!" Said Garfield

"Hey, Garfield….I don't think we should use our full power yet…" Said Jak

"Why?" Asked Garfield raising an eyebrow.

"You saw what just happened, and that was just a light tap on his back…If we use our full power, we could really hurt someone"

Garfield nodded "Okay, I'll hold back…."

The tournament went on like that for both Jak and Garfield, Their opponent would be really ignorant and be beaten easily. Robin Had to try a little harder to win but he still won each fight. Until there were eight people left in the room.

"Congratulation's! The eight of you will be the contestants in the real tournament! Where the time limit is gone and the ring is bigger." Said the announcer." The real tournament will begin tomorrow at 10:30 AM! Then you will redraw number to learn who your first opponent is!"

The eight fighters left the building and our three teens rejoined their friends.

"Did you three make it in?" Asked Cyborg.

"Yep, we kicked butt!" Said Jak.

"Glorious!" yelled starfire.

"Hey, did you find Master Roshi?" Asked Garfield.

"No, we didn't" Answered Raven.

"Did you check both the men and women bathrooms?" Asked Jak.

"Why would we check the lady's rooms?" Asked Raven though she thought she knew the answer.

"He hides it well, But he's kind of a pervert" Said Jak.

"Excuse me friend Jak, but what is this pervert you speak of?" Asked Starfire, Jak turned red.

"I'll tell you later" Said Robin.

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you kids for hours!"

They turned and saw Master Roshi headed their way.

"Hey Roshi, we made it into the tournament!" Said Garfield.

"Yea, I heard a guy complaining that he as beaten by teenager that was a fraction of his size"

Jak smirked.

"I'm starving! Let's go get some food!" Cried Cyborg.

"I'm pretty hungry to" Said Robin

They all started heading for their car.

"Shotgun!" Said Robin.

They all climbed into the car. Cyborg sat behind Robin, Garfield sat in the backseat next to Raven who sat next to Starfire.

The Ride back to the hotel was filled with talk about tomorrow.

"Do you know who's fighting tomorrow?" Asked Raven

"No, But we all go back tomorrow morning and draw numbers again to find out" Said Jak.

"We will have to show up early if we want good seats, so after we get back to the hotel and have dinner, I you two to go to bed" Said Roshi.

"Aww, Come on Roshi! It's only 8:00!" Said Garfield

"I'm still your Master" Said Master Roshi

"He's right" Said Robin "We don't want to be tired during our fights"

"Wow, I feel like I've been here before" Said Jak

"Me to" Said Garfield

When they returned to the hotel and had dinner, the two students took off their uniforms. Puts them in the wash, and went to bed, waiting for tomorrow's big tournament.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

Expect an update for this series soon, i know i haven't been updating this series for a long time but thats because i just got bored, but now i have new inspiration and i plan on going until that goes out. i have the whole rest of the fan-fiction planned out so just bare with me!


	12. Chapter 12

So I'm going to be rewriting this story. Last night I was reading through it and I thought "I can do better than that". I noticed that I didnt take time to show the Friendship between Garfield and Jak...I just kind of told you they were friends. I also noticed how I kind of rushed certain parts and I really don't feel like editing the whole story. So I decided to start over, same story just told better. I hope. I'm still going to leave this story up just so people can see how far I'v come someday...Be sure to follow, favorite and review, its really appreciate, makes me feel good about myself.


End file.
